Happy Anniversary!
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: "Happy Anniversary, Hime." / Hitsugaya diam, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hitsugaya dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggang ramping kekasihnya. / Happy IchiHitsu Day! DLDR.


Title: Happy Anniversary!

.

Main Cast: Ichigo Kurosaki, Toushiro Hitsugaya

.

Pair: IchiHitsu

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

.

.

Hitsugaya duduk tenang di mejanya sambil mengerjakan paperwork-paperwork yang menggunung, entah kemana perginya Fukutaichou-nya yang pemalas itu. Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya, diregangkan badannya yang terasa remuk itu karena terus-terusan duduk di kursinya sejak dari tadi siang.

'Huh! Kemana perginya Fukutaichou tidak berguna itu? Berani sekali ia meninggalkan tugasnya!' batinnya kesal, tangannya kembali bergerak mengerjakan tumpukan paperwork dihadapannya.

15 menit kemudian, Taichou mungil tersebut kembali menghela nafasnya saat ia merasakan reiatsu seseorang didekatnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya pintu, Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanyanya dingin kepada seorang lelaki berambut orange yang tengah bertengger di jendela kantornya.

Ichigo turun dari jendela dan melangkah ke arah Hitsugaya yang masih duduk tenang di singgasananya, dikecupnya pipi putih kapten mungil tersebut. Ichigo tersenyum tipis saat ia melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Hitsugaya.

"Hei Toushiro, biar aku bantu," tawar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya sekilas, kemudian ia kembali menunduk, "Terserah kau," jawabnya singkat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ichigo langsung mengampil paperwork yang terdapat di atas meja kerja Hitsugaya, lelaki berambut orange tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan mulai mengerjakan paperwork tersebut. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya kalau lelaki berambut orange ini datang ke Soul Society, lebih tepatnya ke divisi 10, ia akan dengan suka rela membantu sang Taichou mengerjakan setumpuk paperwork milik Fukutaichou-nya yang pemalas tersebut.

10 menit berlalu, Ichigo yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya meregangkan otot-ototnya, padahal ia baru mengerjakan dalam waktu 10 menit, tapi otot-ototnya sudah kaku seperti ini. Ia benar-benar takjub dengan Hitsugaya yang bisa betah mengerjakannya tanpa istirahat dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar itu.

"Toushiro, kemarilah!" panggilnya saat kedua manik coklat musim gugurnya melihat Hitsugaya yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke arah Ichigo yang tengah duduk santai di sofa di ruang kerja divisi 10 tersebut. Taichou manis tersebut langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasa tidak puas, menepuk-nepuk pahanya dengan pelan, mengisyaratkan Taichou manis tersebut agar duduk dipangkuannya. Mengetahuinya, Hitsugaya menggerutu kecil sambil memindahkan tubuhnya kepangkuan Ichigo. Ichigo memeluk erat pinggang Taichou manis tersebut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hitsugaya, lelaki berambut orange tersebut tersenyum tipis saat indra penciumannya mencium wangi vanila dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Hitsugaya tenang, Taichou mungil ini terlihat tidak terganggu dengan apa yang Ichigo lakukan.

"Hei, begitukah sikapmu terhadap kekasihmu yang telah susah-susah datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu?" tanya Ichigo saat ia mendengar perkataan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya pelan, "Bukan begitu, aku hanya heran, rajin sekali kau kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganku."

"Hei ayolah Toushiro. Aku merindukanmu, makanya aku kemari," kata Ichigo sambil berbisik tepat di telinga Hitsugaya, membuat Taichou manis tersebut merinding.

"Terserah kau lah," jawab Hitsugaya pasrah, percuma juga ia berdebat dengan pemuda berambut orange ini, ia tidak akan menang. Hitsugaya merilekskan dirinya di dada bidang Ichigo, berjam-jam duduk dengan tumpukan paperwork dihadapannya benar-benar membuatnya lelah, ditambah lagi ia harus mengerjakan tumpukan paperwork milik Fukutaichou-nya, membuatnya harus bekerja dua kali lipat dari para Taichou yang lain. Beruntung ada Ichigo yang hampir selalu datang ke divisinya dan membantunya mengerjakan paperwork tersebut, sehingga sedikit mengurangi 'penderitaan'nya.

Ichigo mengusap rambut putih Hitsugaya dengan lembut, pemuda orange ini tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat wajah tenang Hitsugaya, ia benar-benar beruntung karena telah berhasil mendapatkan hati dari seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya. Dan ia juga sangat bersyukur menjadi seorang kekasih dari Toushiro Hitsugaya, karena ia yakin, hanya ia yang bisa melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang tenang dan tampak polos seperti sekarang ini, hanya ia yang bisa melihat senyum manisnya, hanya ia yang bisa memeluknya seperti sekarang ini, hanya ia yang bisa merasakan betapa manisnya bibir dari Taichou mungil tersebut. Ichigo sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu.

"Hei hime," panggil pemuda orange tersebut.

Hitsugaya membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan kedua permata berwarna hijau cerah miliknya yang selalu berhasil membuat Ichigo semakin mencintainya.

"Kurosaki, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, menjijikkan!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah nama itu manis? Aku suka," jawab Ichigo sambil memasang tampang -sok- polos.

Hitsugaya mengerucutkan bibirnya, hal yang sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah ia lakukan kalau dengan orang lain. Ichigo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat tingkah imut dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak suka!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Pokoknya kau akan aku panggil dengan sebutan seperti itu, Hime!"

"Ukh!" Hitsugaya kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada, kepalanya masih bersandar di dada Ichigo.

Ichigo kembali menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak segera 'melahap' Taichou manis ini.

"Hime," panggilnya.

Hitsugaya mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatap Ichigo dengan kesal, "Sudah kubilang, ja-umph!" perkataan Hitsugaya terputus karena Ichigo sudah menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Kedua bola mata Hitsugaya membulat lebar, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Ichigo, dibukanya kedua belah bibirnya, mempersilahkan lidah terlatih Ichigo memasukinya. Mendapat izin, Ichigo langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam goa manis Hitsugaya, lidahnya bergerak liar menelusuri setiap sudut dari goa manis tersebut, mengabsen gigi-gigi putih Hitsugaya yang tersusun rapi.

"Engh..." Hitsugaya mengerang pelan disela ciuman mereka.

Ichigo melepaskan ciuman mereka karena keterbutuhan akan oksigen, Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka agar ia bisa menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, paru-parunya seakan kosong akibat ciuman panjang mereka berdua. Ichigo tersenyum tipis melihat wajah dari Taichou muda ini yang merah padam, benar-benar manis.

"Hime~ kau benar-benar manis," katanya seraya mengecup hidung mancung Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Walaupun begitu, kau menyukaiku 'kan?" jawab pemuda berambut orange tersebut seraya tersenyum menggoda.

Hitsugaya tidak menjawab, Taichou manis tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Ichigo lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah manis dari Taichou muda tersebut yang hanya diperlihatkan jika mereka sedang bersama seperti saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu yang penting, Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei Hime, temani aku jalan-jalan ya," ajaknya.

Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya, "Memang mau kemana?" tanyanya heran.

"Ke suatu tempat."

"Hah?"

Ichigo bangkit berdiri, membuat Hitsugaya juga harus berdiri. Pemuda orange tersebut langsung menarik Hitsugaya keluar dari kantornya.

"Kurosaki! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hitsugaya yang sekarang tengah diseret oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya seraya menunduk, ia tersenyum lebar, "Kita ke Gensei," jawabnya santai.

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah minta izin sama Yama-jii, ia memperbolehkanku membawamu ke Gensei," jelas Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar penjelasan Ichigo, 'Dasar kakek-kakek!' serunya dalam hati.

.

At Gensei

Ichigo duduk santai sambil sesekali mengelus rambut putih Hitsugaya dengan lembut, sementara sang Taichou menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ichigo sambil menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan angin malam dan elusan pelan di kepalanya. Ichigo terus memperhatikan wajah manis kekasihnya, senyum lembut terpahat indah di wajahnya yang tampan.

Hitsugaya membuka matanya, memperlihatkan kedua permatanya yang indah, Hitsugaya menatap kedua mata Ichigo yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh, Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kurosaki, kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" tanya Taichou muda tersebut.

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hitsugaya, ia melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar dengan manis di tangan kirinya, 'Sudah saatnya,' batinnya.

"Hei Hime, bisa kau menyingkir sebentar? Aku ingin berdiri," kata Ichigo seraya mengecup puncak kepala Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya, walaupun dengan sungutan kecil, bangkit berdiri, Taichou mungil tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kurosaki! Jawab pertanyaanku," katanya jengkel.

Ichigo mengacak rambut putih Hitsugaya dengan gemas, "Hei!" seru sang Taichou kesal.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan segera kembali," kata pemuda berambut orange tersebut dan langsung berlari kecil, meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang tengah menatapnya dengan heran.

"Aish! Dia itu, bukannya ia yang mengajakku kemari? Tapi kenapa malah ia yang meninggalkanku sih?" umpat Hyukjae sambil kembali mendudukkan dirinya, "Padahal aku juga merindukannya," bisiknya lirih.

5 menit sudah Hitsugaya menunggu Ichigo, tapi sang pemuda orange itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya, "Kurosaki kemana sih? Lama sekali, dasar strawberry baka!" kesalnya.

Tiba-tiba...

Pats!

Cahaya terang bersinar di sekeliling Hitsugaya, membuat Taichou manis itu kaget, segera saja diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Toushiro," panggil sebuah suara dengan lembut.

Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara, kedua matanya terpaku menatap seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang teduh.

"Kuro... saki?" kata Hitsugaya terbata.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya, "Happy Anniversary, Hime," katanya lembut.

Hitsugaya mengerjabkan matanya bingung, "Eh?"

Ichigo tersenyum, diusapnya puncak kepala Hitsugaya dan dikecupnya puncak kepala Taichou mungil tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau lupa?" tanyanya.

Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya, "Gomen," katanya pelan.

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya heran, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku melupakan hal sepenting ini."

"Hm... Bukan masalah, aku mengerti kau sibuk."

Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya, "Tapi kapan kau menyiapkannya?" tanyanya.

Ichigo memperlihatkan cengirannya, "Sejak kemarin," jawabnya singkat.

Hitsugaya diam, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hitsugaya dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Hitsugaya menutup kedua matanya, menikmati ciuman Ichigo yang lembut dan penuh cinta, tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman mereka, yang ada hanya cinta.

Ichigo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua, pemuda tampan tersebut lagi-lagi tersenyum saat ia melihat wajah manis kekasihnya yang memerah.

"Aishiteru."

Hitsugaya tersenyum lembut, sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan, sebuah senyuman lembut nan polos milik seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo."

-FIN-

Ya-Haaa! Happy IchiHitsu Day! *ngibarin bendera IchiHitsu*

Nyaaa~ ini dia, fanfic IchiHitsu-nya, maaf mengecewakan! Semoga Minna-san suka! XD

Hohoho! Saya kembali membawa kegajean di FBI ini! *semangat 45* *diuber penghuni -?- FBI*

Yosh! Adakah yang mau menyumbangkan review-nya?


End file.
